Safety for rear passengers of motorcycles and other tandem-rider vehicles such as snowmobiles, is best served if the rear passenger can grasp handles or handgrips provided on a specially designed harnesses or a garments, such as motorcycle safety jackets, worn by the driver of the vehicle.